


Comforting Kiss

by AgenderStarscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, idw spoilers, taao spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Comforting kisses: B walks into find A sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, cheeks wet. A looks up, face looking stricken for a moment. B is shocked, and quietly says A’s name. At this, A breaks, face crumpling, and only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A’s feet. B takes A’s hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A’s face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring “it’s okay” and “you’re alright” and “I’m here” in between.This is Post TAAO, so major spoilers ahead!!





	Comforting Kiss

After some bargaining on your end, and a LOT of bribing, you finally got Starscream, your… mate (you hadnt bonded yet with him, and you understood why he didnt want to, and respected that. Your sparks still belonged to one another.) A better cell. You were given clearance to see him twice a week.

It was never enough time for the two of you.. ever. But.. you couldnt take advantage of the time you did get to spend with him.

This visit, you got a few gifts cleared to bring to him, something to help him stay… him. First, a beautiful smelling wax and polish kit. You planned to ask him if he wanted you to pamper him a little, like you would to eachother on his rare downtime as King. Secondly, you brought him a datapad preloaded with books you knew he liked, and a few others you had gotten recommended for him to try.

It also had access to the news, so he could keep tabs on what the media was saying.

When you approached his cell, his back was turned to the door, wings drooping drastically as he looked out his window by his bed, his back and shoulders shaking slightly, the faint sound of rhythmic scratching echoed off the walls.

“Starscream?” You announce your presence carefully, not wanting to scare him. He was a warrior. Reflexes were natural.

He stiffens, and his wings shoot up and wide, partially to hide the fact he was wiping tears away, but you knew him well enough to catch that.

He turns and looks to you as you walk in, placing your gifts on the desk, and into his open arms. You sit close to him and immediately hug him back, his optics close tightly as he holds you impossibly close to him, hiding his wings pinning back down.

You wiggle up enough to wrap your arms around his helm, and kiss him deeply, drinking in every second you could have contact with him, knowing it wouldnt be long.

He hummed and pulled you closer by the hips, but you could sense his reservations in the kiss. He was holding back and kissing nowhere near as rough as normal.

You copied this, and pulled awaya little to kiss elsewhere on him, and shower him withassurances tjat everything would be fine, amd if nothing else, he would always have you.

His vocalizer hitched and his servos squeezed your hips tighter.

You didnt need to tell him any longer aloud how much you loved him, and that you were proud- he knew. And thats all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dreadfully short, my apologies.


End file.
